A Past and One Night
by BeyondMyReach
Summary: Yusuke glared. "What do you want? Your persistence would have been impressive if it isn't so annoying." The man smiled. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Yomi." [Everyone Is Human AU, Yomi/Yusuke]


I started writing this a year ago and only recently dug it up and finished writing it. Many thanks to Aori for beta-ing~

This is a **AU where everyone is human**. Scroll to the **end for warnings**.

* * *

 _Ding dong._

As soon as Yusuke pressed the doorbell, he wanted to take it back. This was a mistake. What was he doing here, standing outside the room that he said he would never stand outside of? Yusuke couldn't believe that he even contemplated it, nevermind actually coming all the way here to act on it. He had to go back.

Except his body wouldn't move. Where would he go? He had nowhere else to go, no one else who could help him. He had nothing, except...

A drop of water fell from his drenched hair and onto the posh carpet beneath his feet. Outside the window in the dark, against the backdrop of the stunning city light from the thirty fifth floor of one of the most famous penthouses of Tokyo, a flash of lightning could be seen, followed by a rumble of thunder.

Yusuke's stomach clenched.

The door to the apartment opened. Yusuke forced himself to look up into the face of the man who forced him into this corner.

He looked into the face of Yomi, into his handsome face and intelligent eyes, and felt his throat tightened. He looked good, just as always.

Surprise flashed across Yomi's face at the sight of him, followed by immediate warmth. Yomi's eyes raked down him, taking in his sorry state and the way his drenched clothes plastered against his emancipated body, and Yusuke shivered.

Now was the time for Yusuke to tell Yomi to piss off if he was having second thoughts. On any other day, Yusuke might have scoured enough strength to do that.

Not today.

Yusuke stood there and let Yomi look his fill, watching lust darken his eyes when he caught the implied message that Yusuke was purposely sending. Yomi's gaze slid up and down Yusuke's body once, twice, before finally meeting his eyes.

Yusuke swallowed. "Are you going to let me in, or what?" he asked, hating how even his sarcastic words managed to sound so weak.

Yomi startled at that, and Yusuke would have felt pride if he wasn't feeling so fucking defeated. He had no pride left, not the moment that he walked in the building and rang that bell, delivering himself to this man like he was nothing more than a common whore.

Yusuke felt sick at that word. Whore. That was what he was here to do. To sell himself.

A smile slid across Yomi's face. "Ah, of course." He stood to the side of the doorway and gestured within. "Come in."

Yusuke looked at the apartment that Yomi gestured him towards and then glanced at the path that he came in from, marked by the darkened patches of the carpet that was wet from his dripping clothes. Once he stepped forward, he knew, there was no backing out.

Yusuke closed his eyes for a breath, and then stepped in.

The door closed behind him.

Yusuke shivered again and forced himself to breath steadily, refusing to let panic over take over at the sound of lock sliding in place. Yusuke crossed his arms to rub against his goosebumped arms, and then, realizing that seemed too defensive, dropped them awkwardly to his side. Yusuke didn't know how to proceed, and he didn't know what sickened him more: the idea of him actively trying to seduce Yomi or him just passively letting Yomi take the lead to have his way with him.

Yusuke could feel Yomi's gaze on him again as he approached, and pressed his lips together in attempt to steady himself. Yomi's eyes fell upon them and Yusuke swallowed.

Finally, Yomi broke their silence and Yusuke didn't know whether he should feel grateful.

"You must be freezing," Yomi said, ambling by Yusuke, his arm brushing briefly against his. Yusuke's gaze automatically followed the other's movement, and he watched as he entered what must have been his bedroom and emerged a few beats later with some clothes. "Why don't you go take a shower?"

It was Yusuke's turn to startle. His head whipped up at the other's words, accidentally catching his eyes. Yomi smiled and Yusuke looked away.

"Thanks," Yusuke said after a beat and took the clothes from Yomi. For a moment, as the clothes transferred from Yomi's hands to Yusuke's, Yomi looked like he wanted to say something. Yusuke tensed at the thought, but in the end, Yomi merely shook his head and took a step back.

"Take your time," he said. "The bathroom is there." He gestured, and Yusuke nodded and headed towards that direction.

Yusuke went into the bathroom and the first thing he did after putting the clothes down on the counter was lock the bathroom door shut. Delaying the inevitable.

Yusuke bit his lips, trying not to dwell on a decision that was already made and too late to back out of, and quickly strip out of his clothes, letting them fall with a wet plop against the tiled floor. He hopped into the shower and turned the temperature to the hottest that he could stand, letting out a low groan as the water hit his muscles.

Yusuke could feel two weeks of the accumulated grime slide off of him.

 _It'll be worth it, it'll be worth it,_ Yusuke reminded himself, scrubbing his scalp and body hard until they felt raw. After doing this, he would have enough to get back on his feet and start over again. Just once, and he could get his life back on track. He had sex before with women, it was no big deal, it was...

Yusuke caught the sight of his arm and let out a yowl, slamming his fist against the shower wall, but it didn't stop the trembles.

"Goddamnit!" Yusuke hissed, helplessness leaking into his words as strength left his legs. He slid down to the shower floor and pressed his forehead against the wall, trying to steady himself. Above, the water from the shower head continued to fall, sliding over his head, between his hair and down his face. "Goddamnit."

 _"Fuck off!" Yusuke hissed, grabbing the door with one violent movement. "I told you I'm not moving."_

 _Unlike the few other times when it was rough-looking, tattooed goons that stood behind his door, arms crossed in a poor imitation of intimidation, this time it was a man in his mid-thirties. Upon hearing his words, the man raised an eyebrow._

 _Yusuke absentmindedly noted how out of place he looked with his well-groomed appearance and black suit against the dirty wall of his neighborhood._ If he didn't get robbed on the way here, _Yusuke mused_ , he was going to get robbed on the way out. _The man looked like an easy prey, not to mention that shiny car behind him was enticing as hell._

 _"Hello," the man said, his voice professional and distant, yet also imbued with amusement. Yusuke scowled. That was why he hated anyone outside of this neighborhood. They always looked down on them like circus animals, not that it was without reason, but still. "Is this the Urameshi Household?"_

 _Now it was Yusuke's turn to raise his eyebrow._ Household, huh, _he thought, and resisted to look back at the shithole that was the Urameshi 'Household'. "Yeah," Yusuke said, his voice rougher than usual, exuding a subtle wave of danger that others would expect from this neighborhood. "The fuck you want. Your persistence woulda been impressive if it isn't so fucking annoying."_

 _The man smiled. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Yomi."_

Xxx

Half an hour later, the door to the bathroom slammed opened. Yomi chuckled, knowing that his gamble had paid off. He would have been worried if Yusuke came out passively like a blushing virgin, tugging uncertainty at his borrowed clothes. Not that it didn't make an enticing image, but...

Yusuke stormed into the doorway of the kitchen, face flushed with anger and embarrassment, and Yomi's smile widened as he drank in the sight.

The younger man's hair was still dripping wet, plopping onto parts of the button down, causing those spots to be see through enough to for a preview of the skin below. The button-down was too big, and on Yusuke, was tilted awkwardly to one side. Yomi was generous enough to give him his biggest one, so that the sleeves went past his hands and of course, managed to preserve Yusuke's modesty up until upper-thigh.

Yomi's view was sadly obstructed by Yusuke innovative use of wrapping one of his towels around his waist to cover the span of bare skin from upper-thigh to knee, but it nevertheless made an enticing picture of Yusuke's barefoot against his lush carpet, and his uncovered calves in the backdrop of his apartment.

"You bastard!" Yusuke hissed, stomping up to him, only to stop short at the sight of the meal laid out on the kitchen table. "… What...? It's 3 AM in the morning."

Yomi smiled. "You didn't eat yet, right?"

Yusuke's gaze darted away, skittish like a mouse. The uncertain Yusuke was back.

Yusuke pressed a hand to his stomach at the mention of food, and Yomi noted just how big the button-down was on him; Yusuke had really lost weight. Yomi wondered if he had even eaten today. A prideful man like him, how long did it take for Yusuke before he finally gave in and came to see him?

 _Even now, he's struggling,_ Yomi thought, watching as Yusuke debated for a moment before finally stepping forward. No doubt drawn by the food.

The button-down that he was wearing rode up as he sat down, but his modesty was still preserved by the towel below. Yusuke scowled nevertheless when he noticed and roughly tugged it back down. "Wine and dine, really?" he said, trying to sound contemptuous even as he dug in. "It didn't work last time."

There was many ways Yomi could have replied to those bitter words, but instead, he poured them both a glass of wine and slid one across the table for Yusuke.

After all, he was here now.

Yusuke hesitated at the sight of the drink.

"You can drink it later if you would like," Yomi said, and Yusuke shook his head, before chugging down the wine so fast that Yomi doubted he tasted it.

For courage.

Yomi said nothing and merely poured him another glass. Yusuke left that glass alone afterwards and resumed eating. Yomi watched, occasionally sipping at his own glass of wine.

"...Thanks for the food," Yusuke said when he at last finished eating the last of his meal, and placed his utensils down.

Uncertain eyes met Yomi's.

Yomi stood.

 _"I don't care what's your name. I'm not moving," Urameshi hissed._

 _"Mr. Urameshi, my company bought the right to these lands," Yomi started._

 _"I said I don't give a damn. I've been living here for twenty years, I'm not moving now just because you want to clean up the city and build a mall here."_

 _"Squatting," Yomi corrected, watching as Urameshi's face shuttered. "You've been squatting here illegally for twenty years."_

 _"You think I've been squatting here for fun?" Urameshi hissed, spitting out the word like it was a curse. "I can't afford to live anywhere else and if you evict me, if you evict the people who's been living out here, we have nothing. We have nowhere else to go."_

 _"We did say that we will provide you monetary compensation, which is more than what other companies would do," Yomi said. Urameshi's face flushed with anger._

 _"You think you're so much better just because you're willing to toss some money at our feet?!" Urameshi exclaimed. "Don't fucking kid with me. You treat this place like junk and ignore it for decades, and then after people settled in, treated it as more than just garbage, you come back to claim it? To tear it down?" Urameshi's eyes met his as he stepped forward, punctuating each of his words. "Over my fucking dead body."_

 _The words should have sounded like melodrama, yet coming from the young man before him, it sounded like he meant every word. Yomi looked at Urameshi_ \- Yusuke - _in a new light._

 _It was fascinating, if not troublesome._

Xxx

Yusuke clenched his fingers tightly and forced himself not to move as Yomi approached. To not flee.

His heart felt like it was trying to run out of his chest.

Yusuke sat frozen and stared wide-eyes as Yomi leaned down, and licked the corner of Yusuke's mouth. He flinched backwards. The plate and utensils that Yusuke was eating with clattered at the force he bumped into the table.

A hand gently tilted his head so his eyes could meet Yomi's. "Don't be so nervous," Yomi whispered to his lips, voice soft. A smile curled on his face, half-genuine and half-mocking. "I'll be gentle."

Yusuke flushed. "Fuck you!" he said, before reaching forward and crushing their mouths together.

Yomi responded immediately like he expected this move. Cradling his head with a hand, he carefully put a bit distance between them so it was more like a kiss and less of a crash of teeth. His tongue probed at Yusuke's lips after a bit, seeking entry, but Yusuke stubbornly clamped them shut.

Yusuke could tell the moment Yomi got the message from the way his eyes brightened with amusement and then his other hand tickled against Yusuke's side. Yusuke jumped and the forcibly elicited laughter was immediately swallowed as Yomi slipped his tongue in.

Yusuke scowled at his lost, and the first thing he did after they parted was gasp out, "You fucking cheater."

Yomi chuckled. "Just taking advantage," he said, wiggling his fingers against Yusuke's ticklish side again.

Yusuke squirmed back and hissed, "Stop it!"

Yomi stopped.

 _To this day, Yomi wasn't sure exactly why Yusuke did it. One moment he was scowling fiercely at Yomi, and the next, it morphed into annoyance. Yusuke bent down to pick up a rock the size of his fist, and for a beat, Yomi was so sure he was going to throw it at him, but then it sailed past him and at their close proximity, surely he couldn't have missed?_

 _Yelps came from behind Yomi and he turned around to see two lookalikes staring in their direction. Twins._

 _The rock Yusuke threw laid a bit to their right. Yusuke didn't intend for it to hit them, then._

 _"Scram, kids!" Yusuke shouted and Yomi might have thought it was a territory dispute if not for his next words. "If you want to try your hand at his shiny car, do it elsewhere away from my home."_

 _Yomi startled at those words. He looked at the twins in a new light, at the proximity they were to his car, and the driver seat door that he now realized was popped opened._

 _"Aw, Yusuke," the twins started in unison, but Yusuke ignored it._

 _"Take his car, and I'm not the only one who's gonna fucking skin you guys alive when he calls the coppers and they get into everyone's business." Yusuke looked at them sternly and enunciated, "Do. It. Else. Where."_

 _"But Yusuke!" the shorter of the twins whined. "You already told him that we're gonna take his car. Now his guards are up!"_

 _"My patience is up too, kids," Yusuke said. "If you guys have chosen a better time and place, I wouldn't have to interfere either. Now fucking scram."_

 _The shorter of the twins looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but the taller one merely shook his head, stuck his tongue out at Yusuke, and then ran away with his brother after casting one last look at Yomi._

 _Yusuke watched them until they were out of sight, and Yomi watched him. Yusuke scowled when he noticed him staring. "Whatcha looking at?"_

 _"You helped me," Yomi said in bemusement._

 _"You people are deaf, aren't you?" Yusuke said, crossing his arms. "I just didn't want any trouble in front of my home. Why the fuck would I help you?"_

 _"Yes, why indeed?" Yomi replied, still looking at Yusuke._

 _Yusuke ignored him. "I'm too tired to deal with your shit," he said, turning away to head back into the house. "Now fuck off. If you get robbed on the way out, try not to call the cops, would cha?"_

Xxx

"Yusuke, look at me," Yomi said, as the previously teasing atmosphere evaporated. Yusuke looked up, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I've never force anyone into my bed and I'm not about to start now."

"Is this normal for you?" Yusuke asked after a long moment, gesturing around his house. At himself in the house. The anxiety was entering his expression again.

Yomi gave into his urge and stepped forward, enveloping Yusuke in an embrace. Yusuke tensed for the first few seconds, before finally giving in, a hand reaching up to grasp tightly onto the back of his shirt.

"Having company in the house?" Yomi asked, deliberately misunderstanding the question.

Yusuke shook his head, before burying his face into Yomi's chest and breathed out, "Paying for sex."

Yusuke didn't flinch at those words, but the way that he held himself so still, to force himself to _not_ react, was a dead giveaway.

Yomi hummed, wondering how he should reply, and slowly rested his head on top of Yusuke's. Yusuke shifted minutely at the additional weight, but didn't tell him to back off. "Not usually," he finally settled on saying, "I normally don't need to pay for company."

"Smug bastard," Yusuke murmured to his chest. "Just because you are a little handsome and rich."

Yomi felt his lips curl. "You think I'm handsome?" he asked, laughter bubbling up.

"Why do you always have selective hearing?!" Yusuke exclaimed, pushing Yomi away, only for his eyes to widen when Yomi caught his hand.

"I'm glad you came to me, Yusuke," Yomi uttered, brushing his lips against Yusuke's knuckles like a confession. "I'm glad it was me whom you came to."

Yusuke looked away. "I had nowhere else to go," he said, his voice pinched.

"You could have not came to me," Yomi pointed out, smile widening as he finished, "But I'm happy that you did."

Yomi leaned forward again, slowly, and this time, Yusuke closed his eyes and gave in.

 _"You're back again," Yusuke said flatly, staring down at Yomi, unimpressed. "Really? Do you really have that much time?"_

 _"Your stubbornness is causing this entire block's inhabitant to not leave," Yomi said. "This is the only area left that we didn't collect, the only area preventing us from building a mall here."_

 _"Good," Yusuke said, smirking as he leaned against his doorway. "Maybe you'll finally give up then."_

 _"I'm afraid that's not possible," Yomi replied, lips quirked._

 _"I see you finally learned your lesson and didn't bring your car in," Yusuke said, nodding to behind Yomi, where his car was parked last time._

 _"It's a nice day," Yomi said, "so I walked here."_

 _Yusuke whistled. "And you didn't get robbed on your way in? Your blings didn't exactly go down from last time, ya know," he said, gesturing to Yomi's shiny watch, expensive leather shoes and nice suit._

 _"I'm not exactly helpless, Yusuke," Yomi said, and stepped to the side, enabling Yusuke to have a view of the alleyway behind him._

 _Yusuke let out a bark of laughter when he caught sight of the three guys known for going after easy preys in the neighborhood sprawled against the ground in evident defeat. "So they chose the wrong person to mess with, huh," Yusuke said, giving Yomi an once-over and mentally reevaluating him. To defeat those three and still come out not a scratch or a hair out of place? "Martial art?"_

 _Yusuke caught Yomi staring again. The other man didn't even have the grace to look sheepish. "I was in the military before, so I picked up self-defense here and there."_

 _Yusuke hummed, and briefly wondered if dirty street fighting could win over Yomi's 'here and there' self-defense. Yusuke was almost content to not find out. Aside from the fact that Yomi was rich as fuck and here to take over his neighborhood, he seemed like an okay guy._

 _"Yusuke," Yomi called and Yusuke's attention snapped back to him. "Did you eat yet?"_

 _"Nope, not yet," Yusuke replied. He looked at Yomi, an eyebrow raised in challenge. "What is it to you?"_

 _Yomi smiled. "Then may I treat you to lunch? I know a place that you might like."_

 _Yusuke narrowed his eyes at him. "What is this, bribery?" he demanded suspiciously. "Besides, you don't even know me. How do you know what I like?"_

 _Yomi chuckled. "You can call it bribery if you like, but frankly, I simply wish to have some company for lunch. Is that too much to ask for?" He continued, "As for not knowing you, well... I am hoping to rectify that. Will you let me? You can choose the restaurant if you would like."_

 _Yusuke stared at the other man. "Are you... what, asking me out?" Yusuke asked incredulously after mulling over Yomi's words._

 _Yomi's smile widened. "Yes, I am."_

 _Yusuke blinked at Yomi's easy admittance, before the promise of free food finally won over the strangeness of the idea that anyone would want to ask him out, much less than this ridiculously rich man. "Alright, but this doesn't mean anything and it definitely doesn't mean I'm changing my mind about moving."_

 _"No," Yomi said, extending his hand out to Yusuke. "Of course not."_

 _Yusuke gave him one more wary look, before finally placing his hand in his and stepping out._

Xxx

Yomi was a good kisser and just a few minutes after trading spits with him, Yusuke's head was already reeling, his lungs didn't seem to have enough breath and his heart felt ready to burst. Yomi was touching him, sliding his hand up and down his back, before finally settling on the back of his head so he can tilt it back and sink his teeth into his neck.

Yusuke hissed at the pain, but damn if his body didn't like it, if his half-hard cock between his legs was anything to go by. Yusuke's hand scrabbled at Yomi's back, not knowing whether he wanted to push him away or pull him closer, when the choice was taken from him via Yomi lifting him up in his arms.

Yusuke yelped and held on tight, looping an arm around Yomi's neck. "Goddammit, give me a warning, would you?" Yusuke hissed and Yomi merely chuckled warmly against his neck.

 _It's not fair,_ Yusuke thought, as he let the other man carry him from the kitchen and – Yusuke swallowed thickly – into his bedroom. Yusuke pressed his lips together and buried his head into the crook of Yomi's neck, ironically seeking comfort from the one who caused Yusuke to end up where he was today. It wasn't fair that Yomi could be so warm when he was such an asshole.

Yusuke bounced lightly as his back hit the mattress, and he only had a moment to panic before Yomi tossed off his shirt, revealing unfairly well-sculpted chest, and crawled onto the bed as well.

Yomi's long hair ticked his chest as he made his way up, and then Yusuke was captured into another breathtaking kiss.

"I fucking hate you, you know?" Yusuke said, after gathering enough breath when Yomi finally pulled back.

"Well, I don't," Yomi told him, his tone almost normal.

 _Of course, because you're not the one who got your home taken away,_ Yusuke thought. He couldn't bring himself to say it though, not when underneath all the self-assurance, Yusuke sensed something that could almost be regret in Yomi's voice.

Yusuke didn't know what to do with that, didn't want to be anything other than angry or spiteful towards Yomi.

Yusuke pressed his lips into a thin line, and lifted his hips. Yomi took that as a sign to pull Yusuke's hips forwards towards his, but Yusuke pushed him back. Before Yomi can ask the question that was forming in his eyes, Yusuke gripped the towel beneath his borrowed shirt and pulled.

Yomi's eyes widened as the towel fell to the bedroom floor.

"Come," Yusuke said, nervousness buzzing in his chest as he stared dead into Yomi's eyes and spread his legs apart.

 _At Yusuke's insistence, they stopped by a fast food place five blocks away from his neighborhood. Yomi was bemused when Yusuke first stopped in front of it, evidently never having been to a fast food place before. Yusuke would have scoffed at him, but Yomi seemed more curious and intrigued than contemptuous._

 _Yomi bought lunch for them both and they sat in a corner to eat, chatting about everything and nothing at all._

 _It had been a while since he had such a nice time._

 _Yusuke let out a regretful sigh when he spotted the clock on the wall. "Sorry, but I have to go now," Yusuke said, smiling down at Yomi. "Thanks for the meal."_

 _He stood and was just about to exit the booth when Yomi caught his hand. Yusuke glanced at Yomi in puzzlement, then at their connecting hands. For a second, Yusuke let himself dream that just maybe... After all, Yomi did take him out._

 _But no, they were people of two different worlds, even if Yomi was pleasant to be around and less snobbish than most._

 _"Are you returning home?" Yomi asked, standing also. He didn't let go of Yusuke's hand, and through their contact point, Yusuke could feel Yomi's warmth._

 _"To the neighborhood, yeah," Yusuke said. "I promised the kids that I would help them out with something."_

 _Yomi gazed at Yusuke for a long moment, before finally nodding. "I enjoyed spending time with you, Yusuke," Yomi said sincerely, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His words brushed against Yusuke's ears as he uttered, "Come find me if you ever need anything."_

 _He rattled off an address of a famous penthouse in Tokyo. Of course, why was Yusuke even surprised?_

 _"Rich bastard," Yusuke said with the shake of his head, the words uttered with less venom and more fondness than they should have had. "I enjoyed spending time with you too, but I gotta go now, alright? I'll see you."_

 _Yomi faltered for a moment, and Yusuke thought he saw a melancholy look on his face before he smiled. He took Yusuke's hand and planted a kiss on it. "I look forward to it."_

 _Yusuke left with a smile on his face, and returned to his neighborhood to gigantic machineries demolishing the buildings while their inhabitants stood helplessly outside the barricade of cops and watched._

Xxx

Yomi's breath struck from him at the sight Yusuke presented, spread out against his bed with his legs parted in invitation, a look of determination on his face. It was enough to tempt any man.

Yomi leaned forward and kissed Yusuke again, as his hand crept up the muscles of his thigh. Yusuke froze for a second at his hand on him, before audibly forced himself to take another breath in. It was almost enough to make Yomi stop, if only he didn't know that Yusuke wouldn't stay regardless of what Yomi did. Yusuke still blamed Yomi for taking his home from him, not without reason, and Yomi was too selfish to let Yusuke go without taking something from him first.

Yomi closed his hand around Yusuke's cock and gave it a few jerks, and Yusuke let out a choked moan that he immediately tried to cover. "Let it out," Yomi murmured, twisting his hand on Yusuke's cock just so, and Yusuke shuddered.

"Fuck, I," Yusuke choked out, panting for breath. His hand convulsed against Yomi's back. "Yomi!"

Yomi hummed at Yusuke's plead, and sped his hand, tipping Yusuke over and carrying him through after. He waited for a bit in the aftermath, watching tension leaving Yusuke's body in the afterglow until he became soft and pliant, sprawled across Yomi's bed with closed eyes as he caught his breath.

Yomi couldn't resist cupping a hand to Yusuke's cheek, and was half-surprised when Yusuke didn't slap it away.

"All right?" Yomi asked, his voice just a bit softer and more concerned than he intended.

Yusuke's eyes parted then, and for a second, he just gazed at Yomi. Then he nodded, and rolled out from under Yomi.

"Come on," he said, getting on all fours, "we didn't get to the main event yet, did we?"

 _"Yomi!" Yusuke hissed the next time they see each other, this time with bars between them. Yomi couldn't say he was surprised when he heard that upon the sight of gigantic machineries demolishing his neighborhood's buildings while its inhabitants were barricaded by the police, Yusuke started a fight against the police, inspiring everyone around him to join in. Nor could he say he was surprised by the furious glare his presence was received by now, even though last time Yusuke and Yomi had parted with soft smiles. "You fucking bastard!"_

 _"I did ask you to move, Yusuke," Yomi said, steady amidst the vitriol that Yusuke threw his way. "I did ask."_

 _"And when we didn't agree, you took," Yusuke hissed, hands clenched tightly onto the bars that separated them, the very same hand that Yomi kissed yesterday before he left. "You took from us."_

 _"My company bought the property. You wouldn't move. That's trespassing, Yusuke," Yomi said. "We only took back what belonged to us."_

 _"You tricked me," Yusuke said, a trickle of hurt entering his voice. Yusuke's eyes met Yomi's and Yomi felt his breath taken away by the melancholy and anger in his eyes. "That was the plan from the start, wasn't it?"_

 _Yomi's eyes dropped to Yusuke's hands curled around the bars, and knew without any doubt that Yusuke would punch him if he tried to kiss them now. "I told you," Yomi said, stepping forward to wrap his own hands loosely around the bars as well, just below Yusuke's. "I like you. There are many ways I could have done this without approaching you, but I chose to do it this way instead."_

 _Yusuke snorted, his tone bitter. "Is that supposed to make me happy? That you deigned to impose your presence on me?"_

 _"You like me, Yusuke," Yomi uttered lowly, glancing down at the man before him. "I know you do."_

 _"You can fuck off, Yomi," Yusuke spat out._

 _"I can bail you out of here," Yomi offered, watching Yusuke's disdain grow at his words. "I can bail all of you out."_

 _Yomi was too much of a business man to not notice the split-second of hesitation in Yusuke and pushed to his advantage._

 _"All of your neighbors caught in your fight and jailed, I'll bail them out," Yomi said, watching Yusuke closely. "Would you like that?"_

 _"It's your fault that they're here in the first place," Yusuke accused, although without much heat. It might have been Yomi who caused the circumstance leading to the arrest of Yusuke's neighbors, but they both knew that it was Yusuke throwing the first punch that led them to being arrested. Yusuke lifted his head towards Yomi, and there was resignation in his eyes. It was both a relief and disheartening. "What do you want in return?"_

 _"I want two things," Yomi said, watching as anger flush Yusuke's cheeks. He wondered if he would ever have the opportunity to see him flush under other more pleasant circumstances. "I already told you my address the day before." He repeated his address just in case. "I want you to come find me in the future if you ever need to," he said, watching as suspicion darkened Yusuke's eyes at how easy his condition was, "and I want you to seal the deal with a kiss."_

 _Yomi didn't flinch from the following_ bang _after Yusuke punched the bars and stalked away to the back of his cell, and merely glanced at the other's heaving back, waiting._

 _Finally, Yusuke said, his voice tight, "Why? Why are you doing this?"_ Why are you doing this to me, _was left unspoken but heard._

 _"I told you, Yusuke," Yomi said. "I like you."_

 _Yusuke let out a laugh that was more like a cry. "You don't do this to someone that you like."_

 _"I didn't want to hurt you, Yusuke, didn't intend to," Yomi said._

 _Yusuke turned around and his expression was so wretched that something inside Yomi clenched. "But you knew your actions were going to hurt someone. You knew, and you proceeded anyway."_

 _"It's just business, Yusuke," Yomi said._

 _Yusuke looked at Yomi, disbelief written all over his expression, before his eyes at last hardened. In three heartbeats, he stepped in front of Yomi, brought his hand to the back of Yomi's head and sent them crashing into each other, the gaps between the bars barely having enough space to allow their lips to meet. "And this, too, is business," Yusuke said when they parted, his voice ice cold, and Yomi closed his eyes. He should have expected that._

 _What he couldn't have anticipate was the pang in his heart those words caused._

 _Yomi smiled and licked his lips, staring at Yusuke all the while. "I'll bail you and your people out now. Come find me if you are ever in trouble, and maybe we can finish this then."_

 _Then, Yomi walked away._

Stillness reigned after Yusuke got onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Yomi like gift on silver platter. Yusuke told himself to breath and stared down at the pillow below him, willing his limbs to not shake.

He startled when warmth enveloped him from behind, Yomi mimicking Yusuke's posture above him. For a second, Yusuke panicked, sure that Yomi was going to enter him without a warning, without even preparing him, and then Yomi's lips met his neck, sucking at the exact spot where he had bit Yusuke before, and Yusuke's knees nearly buckled.

"Yomi!" Yusuke called and in response, Yomi sucked even harder until Yusuke was sure that it was going to leave a mark that would linger for days.

"Yusuke," Yomi uttered, kissing up his neck as his hand skimmed to Yusuke's ass. "Yusuke."

Yusuke shivered as Yomi's fingers entered him, coated in cool gel and felt foreign in a way he had never experienced before. Yomi was careful and prepped him thoroughly until Yusuke was a shivering mess that wanted him to just get on with it already, but Yusuke wouldn't call the way Yomi handled Yusuke gentle, not when Yomi's eyes and body were burning with so much need that his every action was made to bring them to the next step, nothing more and nothing less, like he had not a moment to spare.

When Yomi finally entered him, Yusuke couldn't help but groan at the way that he filled him so utterly and completely. Yusuke could feel Yomi behind him, in him, trembling with restraint, but Yomi didn't move until Yusuke finally caught his breath and nodded. As Yomi neared, he captured Yusuke's chin, turned his head back, and kissed him, long and hard like he wanted to never let go, like he didn't want either of them to catch their breaths ever again, and Yusuke gave it all he got, kissing back just as hard, pressing Yomi close with a hand to the back of his head.

Afterward Yusuke laid on the bed, watching this man who could have anyone else he wanted with his money and charm sleep contently beside him, hair spread out around him and face relaxed, giving off a much softer impression of Yomi. Yomi was the reason why Yusuke lost his home, the person that Yusuke gave himself to for one night and the one who cared for Yusuke's well-being even as he took from him.

Yusuke slipped off the bed and stood. Despite his body's mild protest, this was the best he had felt for a long while. He slipped on Yomi's clothes scattered around the bed, and then went to the nightstand to take all the cash out of Yomi's wallet.

When Yomi woke up the next day, Yusuke was gone.

* * *

 **Warnings:** Sex, mildly dubious consent because Yusuke resorts to selling himself for money

Thanks for reading about this rare pair!


End file.
